


Autobot Discipline

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Over the Knee, Parental Discipline, Parental Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's disobedient and rebellious attitude finally earns him a much needed spanking from Ratchet. </p><p>Contains parental discipline/spanking of a child/teen robot. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autobot Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>   **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
>   **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written for fun and because so many of us think TFA Bumblebee needs a good spanking. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> This is a fun/wild fanfic and it's not meant to fit into any particular episode or between any certain episodes. It does take place after 'Velocity', though.
> 
> And, yes, I am fully aware that Sari may be slightly out-of-character. I wasn't focusing on her when I wrote this, but I felt she needed to be in there somewhere so I just quickly threw her in.
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers Animated and all related characters © Hasbro/Cartoon Network
> 
> Fanfic plot created and ©2008 myself

"It's NOT fair!" Bumblebee's voice rang out through the plant, somewhat louder than usual. "I used them before!"

"Yeah, and you nearly got yourself and Sari killed, not to mention ramming me into the street!" Optimus Prime glared down at the young, yellow Autobot in front of him. Anyone could tell he was struggling to keep his voice from showing the anger that was boiling inside him.

It was the usual quarreling and arguing between adult and child bot that was pretty much a part of the every day routine at the Autobot base. The argument was about the same thing—Bumblebee's booster rockets. They were fairly good sized missile shaped devices that were painted black and yellow (basically resembling extra large bumblebees). Everyone, except for Sari, told Bumblebee when he first got them that he wasn't going to use them, but he disobeyed and tried them out anyway, nearly succeeding in killing himself and Sari and making Optimus a permanent part of the pavement. Ever since then, Bumblebee was forbidden to use the boosters. However, being the hardheaded little bot he is, he always brought up the subject and whined for Optimus to give him permission to strap the speed rockets to his back. And it's always the same story—Optimus tells him no, but Bumble always disobeys.

The rest of the Autobot team went about their business, never once paying much attention to the ruckus going on at the farther end of the room. Sari and Bulkhead were heavily engaged in a video game, although they were secretly listening to the argument the whole time. Prowl was sitting cross-legged and meditating on the floor in one of the corners and Ratchet tried desperately to read the newspaper, sighing occasionally at the noise around him. He shifted his optics in the direction of Bumblebee and Optimus and shook his head. The argument by this time was getting louder and out of hand—Bumblebee bent on using the boosters and Optimus firmly telling him he wasn't going to use them.

"You can get mad all you want, Bumblebee. I'm in charge around here and I'm the one who gives the orders, and I expect you to obey them. Right now, I'm ordering you not to use those boosters." Optimus tried keeping his cool.

"Well, maybe I'm tired of taking orders from you!" Not thinking, Bumblebee suddenly and angrily kicked Optimus in one of his shins—the sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the room and made everyone look up from what they were doing. The Autobot leader stiffened where he stood and tried his best not to show that he was in pain. He silently glared down at the cowering Bee, who now realized what he had done.

Optimus sighed wearily, tired of arguing with the young bot and on the verge of really losing his temper. He knew he had been too lenient with Bumblebee in the past and the results of that were showing. Bumblebee did some really stupid things and also had developed a really bad habit of disobeying, yet he always seemed to get his way regardless. Prime always gave him the same chewing out and then turned the other way. Not this time. From now on things were going to be different. He saw that he had been wrong all along. Ratchet had been right when they were talking about Bumblebee's behavior a few days before—Bumblebee was turning into a little spitfire spoiled brat and was going to end up getting himself, or someone else, killed if something wasn't done about it. As much as he hated to, Optimus knew of only one thing that might possibly get through to Bumblebee.

Optimus Prime turned from his thoughts and motioned with his head for Ratchet to come over to where he and Bumblebee stood. Bumblebee was still trying to argue with Optimus when Ratchet approached.

"I don't care what you say; I'm going to take those boosters and go driving." Bumblebee turned to leave but a jolting pain in his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see what it was and saw Prime's hand firmly clenching his fender shoulder like a vise.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" Bee angrily said.

"Not so fast," Optimus pulled Bumblebee back toward him. "What did you just say, young bot?"

"I said that I don't care what you say; I'm going to take my boosters and go driving."

Prime said nothing and instead turned his gaze in Ratchet's direction. "Ratchet, will you take Bumblebee somewhere for a few minutes and," he turned to look at Bumblebee, "apply punishment where it's needed?"

The old bot's lips curled into a pleasing smile. "It'll be my pleasure, Prime. You have no idea how long I've been waitin' to hear those words. 'Bout time, I say. If it had been left up to me, I would have done it long before now." Ratchet grabbed the back part of Bee's plating and lifted him off the ground as easily as one would lift a piece of clothing. Bumblebee kicked and squirmed and complained the whole time, not pleased at being carried through the air. Calmly, Ratchet made his way across the room, not bothered in the least by the small, squirming bot in his hand.

Just when he was about to pass by the couch where Sari sat, Sari silently looked up at the old bot and the struggling Bumblebee.

"Ratchet," Sari started.

"What is it, Sari? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Nothing—just make sure he learns the lesson well."

"Oh, he's gonna learn, alright." Ratchet glared at Bumble. For the first time in about an hour, Bumblebee was actually quiet. It was right then that the shock of what was about to happen next finally hit him. He couldn't believe it was happening—and to him! He'd never been spanked before, but he had seen other young bots get it more than once.

Sweat beaded on Bumblebee's face as he lifted his hands to try and pry Ratchet's hand away from holding him. It was no use—the old bot might have been on in years but he still had a grip that could crush steel if he wasn't careful. The grip wasn't loosening anytime soon.

"N—no, you c—can't do this to me!" Bumblebee pleaded and squirmed harder, placing his hands on his bottom as if it would help shield the pain he knew was going to be coming in the next minute. "I'm an Autobot! I'm the fastest thing on wheels! I define coolness!"

"Oh, keep quiet you little delinquent!" Ratchet said as he walked through a door that led into another room.

"A delinquent?!?" Bumblebee gasped, not believing what he was hearing. "I'm not a delinquent! Uh… what exactly is a delinquent?"

Ratchet said nothing and the rest of the conversation was cut off when the door closed. Bumblebee's muffled voice could barely be heard as Ratchet carried him off to who knows where.

The room was quiet except for the video game playing on the small portable TV setting on the coffee table. Bulkhead softly turned a worried look in the direction that Ratchet had disappeared with Bee, not entirely understanding the situation.

"What's he gonna do to Bumblebee?" he whispered to Sari.

"I'd rather not say." the little girl answered, not bothering to take her eyes off the TV screen. "But I have a feeling that Bumblebee is going to be crying verrrry loudly."

"Lucky Ratchet—he's going to do what we've all felt like doing for a long time." Prowl added in his usual calm voice, his optics still closed in meditation.

Prime only sighed before disappearing through another door. He knew Bumblebee needed it, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was for his own good, though. Bee had gotten too out of control within the past few weeks—disobeying more so than usual, reckless behavior, overly cocky, and there was that one incident with Ratchet's blowtorch… again. Optimus thought of Bumblebee as if he were his own son, and he knew he wouldn't want his son growing up to be a rebellious, disobedient brat who always got his way no matter how many lives he put in danger. And there was Bumblebee's life to think about too. If he kept on like he was, sooner or later he was going to get hurt or worse—killed. Optimus felt better about the choice now. He would have administered the punishment himself if he hadn't been so angry with Bee. That's why he assigned Ratchet to do the job. He knew the old doctor could handle it as good as himself, maybe even better. It was hard being a leader, though, and a father figure to the younger members of his team. There were so many hard decisions to be made.

~

When Ratchet was far enough into the base and away from the others, he finally set Bumblebee down on the ground and took him by one arm. At first Bee was reluctant to follow, but with a little tug he was easily dragged over to an old wooden box. There Ratchet seated himself and bent Bumblebee over his knees.

"Ratchet," Bee's voice was watery and he started to kick and buck his feet, "Please, don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, kid, but it's fer yer own good. The way you've been behaving lately, you should consider yourself fortunate that I don't bust all the metal hide off you."

"I—I'll be good, I promise. I really promise!" Bumblebee hoped that he could talk his way out of this situation. But Ratchet wasn't about to let Bee's words faze him. He was too smart for that trick. He had spanked children bots before, including his own grandchildren, and knew all too well how they act right before the punishment was given. Ratchet didn't bother to reply to Bumblebee's last statement and placed his right hand firmly on Bumblebee's back to pin him in place before raising his other hand high into the air. Bumblebee started kicking his feet again.

"Please, don't do it!" by now Bumblebee was halfway to breaking out in tears. Before he could say anything else, a hard smack echoed through the half empty room and Bumblebee suddenly felt a sharp, stinging pain across his backside as Ratchet's hand made contact. Bumblebee's optics doubled in size and he gritted his teeth and then gasped. He'd never felt pain like that before in his life. Much to his disliking, the smack was quickly followed by another and then another, each one being harder than the previous. Bumblebee couldn't hold back any longer and broke out in a flow of tears as Ratchet continued to bring his hand down hard. After a few minutes Bumblebee was beginning to wish he'd never acted the way he did to Optimus—and to the rest of the group. A few more smacks followed after that and Bumblebee by now was sobbing his spark out, his poor bottom feeling very hot and uncomfortable. He thought the humiliation of this moment was going to last forever, but then, after one last hard smack, the punishment stopped.

Ratchet sat perfectly still and quiet, his hand still resting on the young Autobot's back. Bumblebee's chest heaved up and down and his breath came in short bursts as he continued to cry and sob. There was no kicking or bucking of his feet anymore and all energy was focused entirely on crying. Soon, Ratchet gently and lovingly lifted Bumblebee off his knees and stood him on his feet, patting him softly on the back. Bumblebee immediately went to work on rubbing and soothing his throbbing rear.

"Come here," Ratchet motioned for Bumblebee to come closer. Bumblebee hesitated a moment. Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna spank you again. Come on."

Still crying heavily and holding his aft, Bumblebee obeyed. Ratchet placed one of his bulky arms around the child and brought him close to his chest and gave him a grandfather hug. Bumblebee broke out into more sobbing.

"I know it hurts, kid, but you'll thank me fer this some day." Ratchet pulled Bumble away and peered into his optics. "The others and I care about you and we don't want to see you getting hurt or hurting someone else because of your reckless behavior. Just think of Sari and the time you put her life in danger because of those boosters of yers."

Bumblebee eyed the floor as he listened to Ratchet's words.

"You've got lessons you need to learn, boy, and if you don't learn those lessons any other way, then we've got to get through to you another way. An' just remember—if you get out of line after this, I won't hesitate to take you over my knees again. You understand?"

Sniffling, Bumblebee looked up and nodded that he understood.

"Good. Now, have yer cry and I'll take you back to the others."

~

About four minutes later, a door opened and in shuffled a silent and solemn Bumblebee. His hands were still carefully tucked behind him, softly rubbing his sore backside. His face still showed redness and he had tearstains streaming down each cheek. Not long after Bumblebee's appearance, Ratchet appeared in the doorway behind him—his arms crossed over his chest and keeping a sharp eye on the youngster in front of him.

Bulkhead turned to look at Bumblebee but was nudged in the leg by Sari's foot. He quickly turned back around to concentrate on the video game. Prowl opened his optics for only a second or two before closing them again. He smiled to himself at seeing Bumblebee's tearstained face.

"You behave yourself." Ratchet mumbled in Bee's ear as he walked by him.

"Y—yes, sir," Bumblebee whimpered, a few more oily tears coming into his optics. Poor Bumblebee stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. He was really too embarrassed to move or do anything and felt as though every eye in the room was turned on him. His face flushed and he wished the floor would just open and swallow him up. Suddenly, as if on cue to save Bumbles from total humiliation, another door opened and in walked Optimus. Okay, maybe it wasn't to save him from humiliation—maybe it was to make it worse. The Autobot leader stopped when his optics landed on Bumblebee. Bumblebee lowered his head and looked at the ground, too ashamed to look Prime in the optics.

Prime smiled and walked over to where Bumblebee stood. He bent down on one knee and placed a finger under the younger bot's chin and gently lifted until Bumblebee's face was turned toward his own. Bumblebee blushed more and sniffled when his optics met Prime's.

"Did you have a pleasant chat with Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"We had a chat," Bumblebee shuffled his feet, "I dunno about the pleasant part."

Optimus smiled.

"I—I'm sorry," Bumblebee swiped his misting optics with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna be better behaved, I promise." Bee threw a glance over in Ratchet's direction, who gave a warning stare back. "I'll try to obey everything you tell me, I won't whine or talk back, and I promise that I won't play with Ratchet's tools anymore."

Optimus Prime smiled again and patted Bumblebee on the head before getting up from the floor. He gently placed his huge hands under Bee's arms and lifted him up and onto his shoulder before walking out of the room.

-End


End file.
